Linguado
Linguado (Flounder no original) é um peixe tropical, de cor amarelo e azul do filme A Pequena Sereia. Apesar do nome original, ele não é um solha, mas sim um barbeiro. Ele foi dublado por Jason Marin no filme de 1989, por Edan Gross e Bradley Pierce na série de televisão, Parker Goris em jogos de vídeo game e o terceiro filme, e, por Cam Clarke na sequência. Personalidade Linguado se assusta facilmente, e é propenso a entrar em pânico em situações estressantes, mas quando Ariel está com problemas, ele consegue enfrentar seus medos. Como visto no início de Ariel, Linguado não foi sempre agitado e nervoso, na verdade, ele era tão aventureiro quanto Ariel. No entanto, pode concluir-se que, após as primeiras aventuras com Ariel, Linguado começou a sofrer de ansiedade. Aparições ''A Pequena Sereia No filme, ele é o único personagem a dar apoio incondicional a Ariel por sua fascinação com as coisas humanas, e em um ponto dá a Ariel uma estátua de Eric como um presente. Ele é visto pela primeira vez após a apresentação das filhas de Tritão com Ariel. Quando Ariel confessa que está apaixonada por Eric, ela faz um acordo com uma bruxa do mar. Linguado se junta Ariel no reino de Eric, enquanto ela tenta conquistar seu coração. Pelo fato de que ele não pode sobreviver fora d'água, ele é forçado a simplesmente passar as notícias de Atlântida para Sebastião. Ele foi persistente quando perguntado se Ariel tinha beijado o príncipe, demonstrando que queria o final feliz da amiga. Linguado se junta a Sebastião, Sabidão e outros peixes na canção "Beije a Moça". Mais tarde, ele ajuda Ariel a derrotar Ursula que está planejando capturar Ariel. Quando Ursula é morta, Linguado aparece no casamento e recebe um beijo de despedida de Ariel. Ele é dublado por Jason Marin no filme de 1989. A Pequena Sereia (série de TV) thumb|right|250px|Linguado na ''[[A Pequena Sereia (série de TV)|série de TV.]]Linguado aparece em todos os episódios da série de televisão, partilhando aventuras constantes com Ariel. Na série, ele é dublado por Edan Gross e Bradley Pierce. Ele geralmente tenta servir como uma voz da razão em relação à natureza mais aventureiras de Ariel, mas normalmente vai junto com ela assim mesmo. Ele é frequentemente visto dando carona a Sebastião, que não pode nadar tão rápido quanto Linguado ou Ariel. De acordo com a série de televisão, o nome verdadeiro de Linguado é Filhote Número 35. No episódio "A Terra dos Dinossauros", quando ele foi encontrado congelado em um cubo de gelo, Ariel descongela ele com o tridente do Rei Tritão, e ele fica frio, resultando em sua espirros. O episódio "O Diabo do Mar" mostra que Linguado e Ariel se conheceram como crianças pequenas, embora Linguado inicialmente confundiu Ariel com um peixe grande. O episódio "A Maldição da Fera" tem Linguado sendo mordido por um peixe perigoso, o que faz ele então se transformar em um deles. No entanto, Ariel é capaz de curar ele. ''A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar Linguado tem um pequeno papel na sequência, onde ele é dublado por Cam Clarke. Ele se reúne com Ariel adulta e participa da busca por Melody. Ele é mostrado como um adolescente adulto, sendo pai de cinco filhos. Ele também é mostrado como mais valente do que ele estava no primeiro filme. A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel thumb|250px|Linguado em ''[[A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel.]]Ele tem um papel maior em A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel, no qual ele encontra pela primeira vez Ariel (contrariando a série de TV) e, mais tarde, sem saber, leva ela para o clube de música, onde trabalha como garçom, sonhando em fazer parte do clube. Sua caracterização é notavelmente diferente neste filme, ele não se assusta com tanta facilidade e é muito mais descontraído e alto astral. É possível que ele se tornou mais preocupante após as primeiras aventuras de Ariel. Ele é obcecado por música, sempre cantarolando e mesmo em momentos impróprios, que, uma vez que a música é proibida em Atlantida, ele se coloca em apuros em mais de uma ocasião. ''O Point do Mickey Linguado fez participações especiais ocasionais na série de televisão ''O Point do Mickey. No episódio "Suddenly Hades", Pete inundou o clube para evitar Hades de assistir ao show. No entanto, Ariel, Linguado e Sebastião ficaram como convidados em seu lugar. Uma piada no show inclui Linguado sendo servido vivo como o jantar de Ariel. Participações especiais Linguado faz uma breve aparição em Hércules: A Série Animada. No episódio "Hércules e a Missão Apolo", ele é visto depois que Hércules bate acidentalmente em Icarus em uma fonte, aonde Linguado emerge da água. Linguado faz uma pequena participação como um peixe de água doce quando Bagheera e o coronel Hathi caem no rio em Mogli: O Menino Lobo 2. Vídeo games ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) ''Kingdom Hearts right|250pxQuando Sora, Donald e Pateta chegam, Linguado foi perseguido pelo Heartless com Ariel e Sebastião, mas foi salvo pelo trio. Porque Sora e os outros eram novos para o mundo do mar, eles não sabem nadar de forma flexível. Linguado, em seguida, tornou-se seu instrutor e foi perseguido para que ele pudesse ensiná-los. Quando Ariel e os outros partiram para encontrar o buraco da fechadura, Linguado foi quem lhes contou sobre o golfinho que iria ajudá-los a nadar contra as correntes de água. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Linguado aparece como um fragmento de memórias de Sora. Nesta história, ele foi enviado para a superfície por Úrsula para que ela pudesse usá-lo para fazer Ariel roubar o Tridente de seu pai. Para a batalha, Ariel deveria escolher entre dar o Tridente para Úrsula ou perder Linguado. Ariel voluntariamente desistiu do Tridente para que Linguado não iria perder a sua vida - mas Linguado derrota Úrsula no final. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Quando Sora, Donald e Pateta revisitam eles, Ariel estava sob profunda depressão. Linguado queria animá-la, e por isso ele mostrou-lhes uma estátua que lembrava o Príncipe Eric e pediu-lhes para movê-lo para a caverna de Ariel. Quando Ariel foi transformada em um ser humano pela bruxa do mar Úrsula, ele e os outros ficaram perto da princesa para ajudá-la. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' Linguado só é mencionado por Ariel neste jogo. Parques da Disney thumb|246px|Linguado em um dos parques da Disney.Linguado é um personagem nos parques da Disney. Ele faz a maioria das aparições em shows e desfiles, mas fez apresentações ao vivo ocasionalmente, especificamente em Mickey's Pirate and Princess Part. Ele também é comumente encontrado em desfiles como parte da decoração do flutuador de Ariel e A Pequena Sereia. Ele faz uma aparição como um animatronic de áudio em The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure, e como um fantoche em Voyage of the Little Mermaid. Linguado faz uma aparição durante a seqüência de Ariel no World of Color na Disney California Adventure e uma participação especial em forma de CGI no show Mickey's PhilharMagic. Sua única fala é "Legal!" Musical Linguado aparece na adaptação teatral de A Pequena Sereia. Seu papel de apoio é semelhante como no filme, mas ele não dá a Ariel a estátua de Eric, e não ajuda Ariel a chegar a barcaça do casamento de Eric, como Vanessa foi removida. No entanto, Linguado realiza uma nova canção intitulada "She's in Love", que ele canta com as irmãs de Ariel quando percebem que Ariel tem agido "suspeita ultimamente". O papel foi interpretado por Cody Hanford e JJ Singleton, mas os dois atores tiveram que deixar o show quando a sua altura ultrapassou o de Serra Boggess, que originou Ariel. O papel foi assumido por Trevor Braun e Brian D'Addario. Na gravação original do elenco da Broadway, Brian D'Addario executa como Linguado. Ele é dublado em japonês por Rica Matsumoto como uma criança e Yūji Mitsuya como um adulto. Trivialidades *Originalmente, um personagem excluído chamado Breaker, um golfinho, ia ser o companheiro de Ariel, mas ele foi substituído por Linguado no filme. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Mickey's Philharmagic Categoria:Pais Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Peixes Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Homens Categoria:Animais Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Personagens do Disney Júnior Categoria:Covardes Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Animais Marinhos Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Tritagonistas Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV